littlest_pokepets_lifelong_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Clark
Pepper Mildred Clark is a Pokémon who appears in Littlest PokéPets: Lifelong Journey. Before undergoing the transformation into a Pokémon, she was a female gray and white striped skunk with a talent of performing stand-up comedy. As a Pokémon, she is a blue and yellow, now gray and white Flaaffy. She debuted as a Pokémon in Shock and Pepper as a Mareep, and she evolved into Flaaffy in Electrifying Charged Battle. Appearance As a skunk, Pepper is curvey and ash gray with slightly darker coloring inside her ears. Her muzzle, chest, stomach, lower back, and tail streak are pure white. Her eyes are pale shade of pink with a light violet hue. Her hair is a tuft of snow white bangs. As a Mareep, she originally portrayed a typical Mareep's coloration: cream colored wool as well as a curly tuft of wool in the middle of her head, blue skinned, conetail ears and tail having a yellow and black striped pattern and an orange sphere at the end of her tail that acts like a light bulb. However in Lost in Lostlorn Forest, She is seen with her original skunk coloration with her cone shaped ears having a white and gray striped pattern along with her tail, her pale pink eyes and the sphere on her tail became pink. It was unknown as to why this occurs, but it is debatable that it has something to do with Blythe. As Pepper evolved into Flaafy, she kept her original skunk coloration Abilities and Characteristics Pepper's abilities are combined with those of a Mareep and her abilities as a skunk. She is able to charge herself with electricity and store it in her wool. Just like a Mareep, the sphere on her tail lights to show if she is sick for storing too much electricity. Also, to get rid off that much electricity, her wool has to be sheared off to cure her. Pepper is known to be comidiant at certain types, like the joke she made about Russell and his clipboard in First Time for Everything. She explained whenever she is not around Zoe, Pepper gets all moody, which explains why she was calling Sunil weak in Lost in Lostlorn Forest. She is unable to make any scent that shows how she is feeling, which Vinnie was glad to notice. Pepper is best friends with Zoe Move Set +Tackle (Cheren Gym Battle) +Thunder Wave (Cheren Gym Battle) +Thundershock (Cheren Gym Battle) +Charge (Electrifying Charge Battle) +''Indicates the move is currently in use '' -''Indicate the move is no longer in use'' Quotes "You'll be defeating the Gym Leader's Pokemon, not the guy himself," ~ Cheren Gym Battle "I really don't think that could happen," ~'' Enamination Rescue '' "I can't help it," I just really miss Zoe! When I'm not around her I get moody!" ~ Lost in Lostlorn Forest '' "There's always tomorrow," ~ ''Lost in Lostlorn Forest '' "I'm good," ~ ''Sandstorm Collapse "That scared Sandshrew is Russell?" ~ Sandstorm Collapse "We've had lots of close calls today," ~ Sandstorm Collapse '' "Thats a Flaffy! Duh!'' I want ot battle my evolved form" ~ Electrifying Charge Battle "Ow... Why does my head hurt...?" ~'' Fiery Feminine Frenzy'' "We're plenty strong!" ~ New Friends Old Memories '' "That's some vocals you got Zoe!" ~ ''First Time for Everything '' "Great job Sunil!" ~ First Time for Everything'' "Cool, Russell's battling his evolved form, like how I did against Elisa!" ~''A Newer Strength'' "S-Sorry!" ~ Monkey Business '' "Don't worry, Russell, we'll stay this time!" "S-Swear!" ~ Monkey Business '' Trivia -Pepper was Blythe's third Pokemon. -Pepper was originally designed to be a Stunky. -Pepper was the first of Blythe's Pokemon to use a combo move, ThunderTackle.